


Bedtime

by alynwa



Series: Sugar and Spies Tales [5]
Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 11:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alynwa/pseuds/alynwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble.  Napoleon needs assistance putting Leona to bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime

“Daddy?”

 

“Yes, Leona?”

 

“Why is the sky blue?”

 

“Papaaa!”

 

“What is it, Daddy and Leona?”

 

“Leona wants to know why the sky is blue.”

“Well, Tyndall in1859 discovered that when light passes through a clear fluid holding small particles in suspension, the shorter blue wavelengths are scattered more strongly than the red. This can be demonstrated by shining a beam of white light through a tank of… ”

“You can stop now, Illya. She’s asleep. Partner Mine, you can put Leona to sleep faster than anyone I know. Thanks.”

“You’re welcome. Glad I could be of service.”


End file.
